


I got fired

by Ravenclaw_blue



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_blue/pseuds/Ravenclaw_blue
Summary: " Elizabeth seems nice "her husbands voice pulls her out of her thoughts." Big and little Cat liked her, and you know big Cat doesn't really like people easily. "" How many times I have to tell you to stop calling my mother Big Cat"
Relationships: Lizzie Saltzman/Bran Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 22





	I got fired

" Elizabeth seems nice "her husbands voice pulls her out of her thoughts.

" Big and little Cat liked her, and you know big Cat doesn't really like people easily. "  
" How many times I have to tell you to stop calling my mother Big Cat"  
"Well you insisted we named our daughter after your mother" Theon murmured, she knows he is just trying to cheer her up, he has been trying all week. Its all to much.

” Still cant believe Bran has a girlfriend” Her little brother, he is too young, but he isn't really . Is he. He is eighteen. Almost a men grown.

“They have been dating almost a year now” She remembers Elizabeth , Lizzie as she liked to be called telling them something about that. Sansa was not really listening to the blonde, her mind was elsewhere.

“Do you think they will last?”They are both so young, she fears her brother will end up broken with a broken heart in the end..

“They better because big Cat is planning a June wedding.” Theon was right , her mother was oddly found of the girl.

“Yes that would be nice “  
"Sansa what's going on? You have been awfully quiet all week?" He has noticed that something was off with her. He always does.  
"I got fired. they were laying people off, and I got fired. Theon what are we going to do. We have the mortgage, we could loose the house"  
"When?"  
"Last Friday. I have been trying to tell you, I just couldn't" She finally breaks down, what will they do, how will they pay the bills ? Theon makes a decent wage ,but what if they fire him too.? They have been dismissing workers in his company .  
"Sansa we will work this out, okay. We have savings ,and I still have my job. We will work this out I promise you. Okay ?”  
" Okay"


End file.
